Going Under
by Samsquatch67
Summary: Sam was somewhere cold, dark, damp, and the worst of it: alone. Almost completely. Because there were only two things he remembered of his entire life, one: His name, Sam Winchester. Two, some guy named Dean. (Pre-series, slightly AU, Hurt!Sam angst/regret!all around, Not a death!fic, not slash, please read the author's note it's important!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm not co-writing this with VanillaJ! O...O First chapter fic I haven't go written! YIKES! Feedback would be appreciated! Tips/thoughts and such!:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN... But, I know people hate OC fics, I am one of those people myself...  
**

**but he's not technically an OC... Basically, this is a crossover where you DON'T need any knowledge of it, because, well, it's VanillaJ's and I's book series. Turn of the Tides. Besides, I dislike OC fics because they are normally only there to fall in love with the guy character. This is not one of them! **

**(BTW, sorry for the short chapter!)**

Sam was first vaguely aware of cold. And something wet against his skin, which, he guessed was water soaking through his clothes. Prying his eyes open one at a time, he stared up, blinking rapidly trying to clear his vision.

Pipes crisscrossed over whatever was above him, water sprinkled down on top of him from a leak in one of the poles.

His brain felt like it had been drop kicked by a troll, sat on by an ogre, and then trampled by buffalo. Groaning, he tried to remember what happened, where he was, why he was there. The fifteen-year-old dragged himself into a sitting position, swallowing back bile as it crept up his throat and moaned again as he saw black spots, vision swimming.

Finally getting his bearings, he groggily stood up, leaning heavily against the slimy, brownish black wall. Feeling jet-lagged, he shook his head and tried to remember again.

Then it hit him; what DID he remember? Where'd he come from? What happened? Who was he? What was his name? His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He swung his head both ways, looking down the dark tunnels, trying to just remember… anything.

Sam. That was his name. Feeling like he had had a noose around his neck and someone had given him some slack to breath. And it loosened again when something else popped into his head: Dean. He knew that name. His last name? That was an odd name, Sam Dean.

No… it wasn't his name. That just sounded so WRONG. Like digging through tar, he tried to remember anything else, then a picture popped into his mind. A guy, about nineteen-years-old, in a leather jacket, with short brownish hair and bright hazel-green eyes… Dean. Yes, he was sure that was Dean.

Deciding to see if this, pipe slim places held any answers, he chose a direction, and just started walking. His shoes made a wet, watery sound at every step, since the ground was covered in at least an inch or two of water.

Another thought occurred to him and had him digging through his pockets, there was a motel key in his right front jean pocket, for some 'Motel 6', and in the red plaid over shirt left upper pocket was a locker combo/code. A scene flashed inside of his mind…

_"Dean, there's something wrong with this town!" "Yeah, a Rakshasa, and Dad's taking care of it!" 'Dean' replied. "No! Something else! I'm telling you Dean, there's something going on, and if you'd just-" "Then what is it, Sammy?" 'Dean' asked, arching an eyebrow._

_"C'mon, you have to believe me… There's just something off. I mean, from the way that everyone at that school looks at me like they're at a funeral, and I'm the dead person, to-"_

_"Sam, you're the new kid and that's public school. There's prolly some Bully that they think can pick on you. It's not gonna happen." Dean retorted. "No! Why won't you listen to me? Oh never mind, why do I even ASK that! You always side with Dad on EVERYTHING, because I'm always wrong, isn't that right?" "Sam," Dean breathed with a warning tone, "Well news flash, there is something wrong, I can just… sense it! Mom would believe me."_

_The emotions that crossed Dean's face had made Sam cringe, shrinking away unnoticeably. "Don't talk about Mom. Don't bring her into this. Why do you always have to pick a fight, Sam? I just don't get it. Sometimes, I just don't get you." Dean said, weariness etching at his expression, something between sadness and confusion in his voice._

Sam came-to with a start. _That was odd, _he thought with a shrug as he continued walking. Something kicked in as he heard a faint shuffling, of course he didn't know what 'kicked in', instinct, habit, or something else entirely, he wasn't sure at this point.

Silently making his way through the water, well, as quietly as he could, he looked for anything he could use as a weapon. The sounds were getting closer. A shadow was cast over the water and the wall, something that could have been a vampire, werewolf, or a number of other things… he didn't know what he was up against. _A vampire? Werewolf? Where'd I pull that out of… _he scoffed in his mind as he picked up a spiked pipe from the ground, raising it slightly, positioning it, waiting…

As the figure came into view, it instantly stopped, throwing up its/his hands, wide grey eyes stretched in fear, "W-wait!"

**I will try and get around to writing Dean and John within the first... some odd chapters? Their POV's will be able to explain what's happened better than amnesia boy. ;) :P So anyways... Plenty of whumpage prob to come:) ANd just a side note: I like both Sam and Dean! I'm not a John fan though... but anyways... I don't really have preferences! Just like writing and reading certain things over others, but I'm not an either-brother hater!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter I'm posting today because... well, just because!:D And thank you for the reviews! Any are appreciated. Thanks for the follows and the favorite!:D Disclaimer: I only own West**

**BTW, I was off my game in the first chapter! Sorry! Starting to get warmed up, I think/hope. **

As the figure came into view, it instantly stopped, throwing up its/his hands, wide grey eyes stretched in fear, "W-wait!"

Sam stopped mid-lung, the spiked pipe shuddering in his hands as he stopped. "Who are you?" he instantly asked suspiciously, looking at the teenager. The other teenager looked about the same age he was, maybe younger, malnourished, nearly black bags under his eyes. He had a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, and he had short, parted on the side, dark brown hair that went down just short of halfway down his neck, and grey, wide-set eyes.

"W-west… m-my name's Wes-west." Stuttered the other teen. "What are you doing here?" he asked, slowly lowering the spike to his side. "I d-don't… know."

After a moment, the fifteen-year-old nodded. "Me neither. 'Names Sam." The other teen—West, nodded in rapid movements, adams apple bobbing as his eyes fell to the ground, then he turned around, looking behind him, then back the other way, looking behind Sam.

"D-does the name 'Loslin' m-mean an-anything? I… th-think… it's my brother… but I d-don't… remember. Any-anything." West confided. He didn't remember either? What the h#ll was going on?

"Yeah, um, West, right?" Sam said, not pausing to see if he had gotten it right, "Loslin? That's an odd name. Don't know any 'Loslin'. But uh… don't know if this is comforting… I don't…. remember anything either."

"I think it's my brother…" the words repeated in his head for a moment before he seemed to be torn back in time again.

_"Samm—Ggggmmmmpffhhh!" Dean was interrupted as a white sphere of snow smacked into his face. "Okay, no more mister nice guy." Called the seven-year-old elder brother. He bolted through the piles of white powder that glistened with sunshine, chasing after his three-year-old brother who had started giggling madly as they both darted through the snow._

_(It had been a cold, December morning, the Winchesters had stopped to stay at Bobby's for a week while Bobby and John researched and hunted a poltergeist.)_

_Dean tackled his younger brother in a pile of snow, both of them beaming, the four-year-old squirming trying to get away. "Oh no you don't," Dean muttered breathlessly._

_Sam tried to pull away from Dean, only to be flipped over, back against the ground, his arms and legs suddenly pinned down. "No-no-no please! I'll do anything!" the four-year-old squeaked, suddenly belting with laughter as Dean lightly ran a hand on his neck. _

_Sam tried to get away again, pushing his head farther down towards his chest trying to get the hand away from his neck. "De-hehehee-an STOP!" he cried, guffawing mercilessly. "You brought this upon yourself, little brother!" _

_"WE'RE LEAVING BOYS!" a deep voice (A.k.a John) hollered from a short ways away. "AAaaaww," both brothers chorused._

"H-hey, S-sam? Sam?" West brought him out of the memory. Sam's eyes looked distant, a brief hurt flashing across them before his eyelids shut, head jolting sideways, his jaw tightening slightly, swallowing obviously as if the memory physically hurt. And maybe it had. (Or maybe it was Maybelline)

"Brother… my brother. I have a brother. Or… Or I think I do."

TIMEWARP~ He didn't know how long exactly they had been walking, but it had been… well, three hours, give or take? Yes, that sounded about right.

They had been mostly silent, both in their own thoughts. Sam sighed quietly, gaining a sideways glance from West. "Y-you o-okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" "'M good, I g-guess."

"So what's with the stutter, if you, you know, don't mind me asking." Sam questioned, grasping at straws for a topic. "D-don't remember, go figures, r-right?" West said with a jerky laugh before he continued talking, asking his own question, "You remember any-anything else y-yet?" Sam shrugged and looked to his left at the other teen, shaking his head.

"Nothing." With a sigh, he spoke again, "I'm sorry you were pulled into… whatever this is." Sam said. "W-well, its n-not like you d-did it… n-no need to be sorry. Not y-your fault." West replied timidly, smiling a small, lopsided awkward grin.

Sam shook his head, eyes falling to the ground. "I just have this feeling… like it is. I don't know, but I just… feel like… it's my fault, somehow. Like there was something I could've done. Or like there's just something about me that just… is like a beacon for the worst." Sam said honestly. _It probably was my fault,_ _whatever this is_. "Hey, but what am I saying, its not important, lets just find a way out of here."

"W-well I agree… w-we sh-should find a w-way out… But everything's important. And y-you might n-not like yourself, b-but I like you j-just fine."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but instead he felt a sharp pain shoot through his skull, and was surrounded by darkness.

**Evil cliffy. Bwahahaha :D NExt chapter is Dean and John. So what did y'all think of West? **


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I only own West**

**HEYY! Here's chapter three! JUST an FYI! VanillaJ helped me with this chapter! Anyways, hope you like it!:D there will be a few long awaited answers here... ish... and the answers may make things more confusing. Hang in there! Lol! Some of the medical stuff is B.S! (Pardon the phrase LOL) Didn't wanna over research everything. Some of it's real, some of it is made up! HAh! LOL**

Dean sat in a chair beside Sam's hospital bed, watching over his brother with tired eyes. He didn't know how much longer Sam could do this. He didn't know how much longer he himself could do this. Three months; that's how long it had been. Sam had collapsed at school, and that was it.

He hadn't woken up in THREE WHOLE MONTHS. John and Dean had rushed him to the hospital, not knowing what else to do. Dean was panicked, John was p!$$ed off, and worried out of his mind. Neither Winchester knew why it had happened. Dean knew it was something supernatural, not what the doctors claimed... but he didn't know what. He had been researching it for days and come up with nothing that could cause what was happening to Sam.

The day Sam was brought in, he seizured, and his temperature rose to 109. After several minutes of that, his heart had just stopped. Dean had lost it, thinking he'd lost Sam for good. Minutes passed by, 1,2,3,4... the doctors tried to restart it, but they couldn't. They called it. Time of death had been 8:04 P.M. However, the very moment they called time of death, the heartbeat monitor picked up. Sam was back. The doctors didn't know how, but it was true. Sam was alive.

Days after Sam had first been brought in, the doctors had diagnosed liver failure. Apparently, that had caused a brain adema. That in and of itself scared Dean more than he cared to admit. Beyond that, the adema caused Sam to slip into a coma. He occasionally had voilent seizures, and his temperature would spike... whenever that happened, Dean would panic. Generally, the older brother was not the praying type, but when Sam's temperature rose, Dean prayed hard. He had a good reason too. Sam's heart had stopped the next month; Same situation. Seizure, temperature skyrocketed, heart stopped, minutes passed... Dean felt his life was over... then, just like before, Sam's heart started on it's own.

Every time that happened, or rather, both times it had happened, Dean remembered the feeling... He had seen his brother die; twice. It was the worst thing he could imagine happening, and he didn't know if he could live through it again... or if Sam could. If that happened again, the doctors claimed that Sam may or may not make it through. The lack of blood could be causing permanent brain damage. Dean wished that they would all just shut up, and that someone would find out what was wrong with his little brother already.

Dean ran one hand over his eyes and sighed quietly. "D mnit Sam, I should've listened." he whispered. Sam had known something was going on... he had been worried about it days before. Dean blamed himself for this. Sam had told him something was wrong, and he'd done nothing... he had told Sam not to worry about it. "This is my fault, isn't it? Sam... you've gotta hang on, K? I'm gonna figure this out, but you've gotta hang on. I... D mnit Sam, I don't know if you can even hear me, but you better be able to... I'm gonna do whatever I have to do..."

John Winchester, hunter, ex-marine/Once a marine always a marine/, but most importantly, father. And honestly, he could not remember when he had prioritized hunting of being a father. One of the worst mistakes of his life.

He picked up the two black coffees from the hospital cafeteria, starting to make his way back up to Sam's hospital room, 66. Of all the things and situations he imagined: this had never been one of them.

He had NEVER thought that something like this would happen. ANd he had imagined... a lot. Liver faliure. Brain adema? Shaking his head slowly, he stepped onto the elevator, jamming his finger onto the button then stepping back, waiting as it rose.

He grunted as it came to a stop, looking back at the little girl in the elevator with him, her wide-eyes watching him as bubble gum splattered across her face. His eyes had dark circles that looked almost completely black, his expression was grim and angry only to cover his fear and exhaustion, and he had let a beard grow that made him very much look like a wildman: A wildman with raccoon eyes.

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked to the room, quietly entering, taking the coffee's inside just to hear the end of a one-sided conversation, "I'm gonna do whatever I have to do..." John's heart clenched.

Taking a deep, calming breath, for the millionth/billionth time in two/three months... he walked towards the empty plastic hospital chair, pausing next to the bed only to hold out the coffee towards his eldest son.

Dean looked up and nodded at John. He had no idea how much of that his father had heard. He took the coffee and muttered a quiet 'thank you.' His father looked tired, bewhiskered, and far from his normal self. Dean knew that he probably looked like that too, but he rarely left Sam, and so he hadn't looked at his reflection for quiet some time.

"Find anything?" Dean asked after several moments of silence. There had to be some explanation for this, and there had to be a way to stop it. He couldn't watch this keep happening... he couldn't sit here and watch Sam lying in a hospital bed... dying. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. If it came down to it, Dean would trade places with Sam in an instant, if only he knew how... he knew that John knew that as well, which may have been why John had been keeping an eye on BOTH of them, not just Sam.

John shook his head dejectedly, plunking down in the plastic chair and looking up at his two sons. "No hunters know anything, and Bobby still hasn't found anything. There's just... just abunch of d mn dead ends!" he said, rubbing a shaky, trembling, unstable hand over his face and through his hair, setting the coffee to the side on the small wooden table like thing.

"Dean..." he started, then abruptly stopped talking, his voice had wavered while speaking the one single word.

Dean looked his father in the eye. He didn't like that tone. When John talked like that, there was nothing good that followed. Dean shook his head and looked away from John. "He's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make d mn sure of that Dad." Dean stated. It was the truth. He wouldn't let Sam die. He'd do whatever it took to get Sam back, as he had already stated.

"Doc said he's stable for now... came in while you were downstairs." Dean stated, changing the subject slightly with a quiet sigh. He hated being here, in this white room, in this hospital. H3ll, he hated being in the state. He hated that Sam had to be here, and he hated that he didn't know WHY this was happening to his little brother. Right now, he was almost certain that he hated everything on the planet.

John sighed, nodding slowly again. "We'll find something." he said with more determination in his voice than he felt. He didn't know who he was trying to convince, anyway.

**Surprise! :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Gore, blood and that general stuff. Disclaimer: Only own West, and the monsters, which were completely made up if that wasn't obvious enough. **

**VanillaJ1967: Thank you for helping with randomness when I asked ;)**

**Guest((("I really like where this story is going, keep it up!")) Thanks for the review. And okie dokie;) Hope you like this chapter!**

Sam woke with a start to the sound of… something. It was a voice that was bordering on hissing, cawing, and screaming. "Move! MOVE! MINE! GO BOTHER YOUR OWN HOST!"

His eyes instantly flew open, mossy greens flicked towards the sound. He couldn't move. His arms were suspended above his head, held by chains that wrapped around his wrists and went into the roof, as if the roof had been built around the chains.

Across from him in the large room, West was in the same predicament as he was. Two skinny lizard-like things were hunched over, standing in front of him, arguing. They had long tails like whips, long black claws, faces the shape of wolves heads, but with scales and no ears. Along their backs were hard shells like that on a lobster, but pitch black.

One of them stalked back to where he was, staring at his face with round, bulging orange eyes, its breath was acrid, puffing out in yellow clouds in front of itself, sour, bitter, like sulfur.

The closer the creature got, the colder he seemed to get. "Break-break-break-break," the thing started muttering, its head seemed to convulse to one side, "Soul… break your soul break-break-break… soul."

His heart rate picked up inside his chest, beating wildly as the thing stepped in front of him. "YOU WILL BREAK!" it suddenly screamed, a long, thing, forked, white with black veins tongue crawled out between sharp teeth and drawn back in a snarl lips.

Its head jolted to the side, snout inching closer to his face, the tongue flicked out against his face, drawing a line down his neck before it crawled around his throat like a noose… and it burned. It was so cold that it felt like fire.

His mouth dropped open in a silent scream, coming out as more of a quick croak. The things tongue snapped back into its mouth. "You'll break this time… you'll-you'll-you'll break. Snap. I'll finally be free… You'll-you'll-you'll snap. Break. Snap-snap-snap-snap… like A SPINE under an ANVIL!" the monster screamed. Sam recoiled, pulling against the chains that held him from the roof, taking several sharp intakes of air as he shied away.

"BBBBBREEEEEEAAAKK!" it screeched and lunged forward, grabbing his hair in a clawed hand and forcing his head back, wrapping its tail around his legs and curling around his body.

A shudder ran through his body, chills ran up his spine and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck as its cold breath breathed into his hair. "Wh-what do you want?" he asked, the fifteen-year-old only managing a whisper. "Host-host-host-host-host-host FREEDOM!" it yowled, tightening around him, forcing air out of his lungs. A clawed, hardened hand moved over his heart, feeling the rapid beating. "You'll break this time…"

Suddenly it felt like he was on fire. Pain crashed over him in waves, agony, burning and freezing: fire and ice collided in his veins. He jolted in pain as he cried out, screaming, echoing off of the walls along with another cry of agony.

His breath caught in his throat as the spike on the end of the creatures tail dove into his side, wide-watering-green eyes stared down in horror as crimson seeped through his shirt.

The tail wiggled its way inside of him, wrapping around a rib and pulling, with a loud **crack**. The air didn't seem to be coming or going, only quiet squeaks bounced off of the walls, silent pleads for help.

"Dean…" he tried to yell, begging for help in a hushed sound. Dean. Dean. Dean would save him. Dean. Dean. It was all he had left at this point. Dean could fix it. "Dean…" he vaguely heard West whisper something from somewhere beside him. "Loslin."

"Loslin…"

"Dean…"

"Please L-l'sln…"

"D'n, help…"

Sam's head was spinning, and before he knew what exactly was happening... well, he still thought he was there. In that dark, burning, freezing...

And now he couldn't breath. He couldn't breath. Gasping, gagging, choking, he shakily reached both hands to his throat- his muscles felt weak and un-used, more like Jell-O. Clawing at his neck he whined softly, hot tears running down his face.

A noiseless sob shook his shoulders: a blurry image of white-ish grey color was both making him nauseous, and scared. He could imagine the black, scaled creature, clawed hands cutting off his air. Wildly he clawed at his neck... he was going to die. And he didn't even know who he was or where he was or what was happening, all he knew was: he was going to die... and like this...

He gagged and coughed something that was supposed to be more along the lines of, 'Dean, please help' and sounded more gurgled. Underwater.

Dean, who had been sitting next to Sam's bed, eyes closed and half asleep, was suddenly pulled into wakefullness by the sound of something, Sam, chocking. His eyes opened wide and he bolted from his chair, moving to the side of the bed in an instant. "Sam... D mnit... Sam, it's okay, I'm here... you're in the hospital..." he whispered. He was desperate.

He pulled Sam's hands down from his throat. The ventalator. He groaned inwardly and hit the call button, wishing, hoping that the nurses would get in fast enough. 'D mnit, hurry it up already.' he thought. Those nurses were ALWAYS around, except for the ONE time he actually needed them.

He had to know what was happening to his brother. He had to know what was after Sam, what was doing this to him? If he knew SOMETHING about it, he could learn more, and then he could kill the son of a b!tch, and save Sam at the same time... but first, he had to calm Sam down. "Sam, I'm doing everything I can, K?"

Sam saw a blurry vision of... somebody... blinking rapidly to clear his vision, he desperately tried to call for help, anything...

It was him. It was Dean. It was the maybe-brother. Dean could fix it. He had to tell Dean. He had to talk to Dean. Dean could save him. Dean.

Several other people bustled into the room, he didn't care about those people. Just Dean. He had to... "On the count of three, cough as hard as you can, okay, Sam?" a deep, I've-done-this-a-thousand-times voice instructed.

Looking quizzically between Dean and the other guy, he reluctantly coughed... then couldn't stop coughing. But he-he had to tell Dean... "Give him a dose of..." he could vaguely hear voices in the background. They sounded underwater. Coughing, hacking, his throat felt on fire, "Get Ice chips..." he weakly gripped Dean's shirt, tears pouring down his face.

"De-" he rasped and coughed again, gag reflex stopping his sentence- him stopping gag reflex. But in the moment, he actually had no idea what he was supposed to say. And something was already pulling him back... pulling him down... pulling him under... He didn't want to go back. "Hur's...sslobs'er... wol..." swallowing dryly, "f... try'n... break... s'...soul..."

And then it all dropped into the black again.

**Aren't I cruel. BAhahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Should I keep going? When I post the next chapter (Which I've already written/ with the help of VanillaJ again, as always,) depends completely on what y'all think of it so far. Is it worth it, or should I just quit while I'm ahead? Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**s-n-d-girl: **thank you for the review, it was an encouragement! Heres the next chapter... obviously... Lol... I like to state the obvious.

**Ruateddybear2000: **Yay! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter... :DDD Here because of you and s-n-d-girl ;)

**Everybody: **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, they mean a lot! For a writer, they do, they really do!:D Thank you!

Dean watched in desperate horror as nurses and doctors surrounded Sam. His brother's grip loosened, and Sam blacked out in moments, but his slurred string of barely audible words rang in Dean's mind like a thousand cannons. The first word... clearly 'hurt,' but after that? He had no idea. sslobser? What was that? Wol? Nothing... He would make the words make sense... he HAD TO. The other words made enough sense, though he didn't like the implications of them at all. 'Trying, break, soul.'

Dean swallowed hard. What did that mean? Who? Sam had probably tried to tell him, but what he had said BARELY made any kind of sense at all... He watched helplessly as doctors and nurses hovered around Sam like a swarm of bees. There was nothing he could do, and half of what they said meant nothing to him. He had something to go on now, but what was the most frustrating thing, was that he had NO idea what he had. 'D mnit... Sam, I'm trying. Keep holding on. Don't you dare give up.' he thought as he was pushed out of the room by one of many nurses.

It was cold, even colder now that Sam's bloody shirt was discarded, and it seemed no matter how much blood he lost, he just couldn't, or wouldn't die. His head felt like led, his ears were ringing, and moving was like trying to move a car. A smart car, granted, but still, like trying to move a smart car alone from the outside. A groan had him turning his head. West seemed to be in the same predicament as he. Again. "Wes…" he slurred, taking a moment to regain his voice before trying again. "West!" he called, gaining a cringe from the other fifteen-year-old who stirred upon being called. "Wh-wh-what's… g-going… on?" West stuttered quietly, wide-grey-eyes lifting to meet his own.

"I…" Sam started, then paused, then started again with a sigh, "I don't know." It felt hopeless. They always came back, 'break soul', like a broken record they would scream, than the pain would just start over. He didn't want to live through it anymore. Maybe they would stop if… if he just gave up. Maybe it would all stop. Because oh how he wanted it to just, just stop. 'Don't you dare give up.' The voice echoed in his mind. Dean's voice. He didn't know exactly how long he would be able to do that. Keep going. Not give up. He wouldn't break. He was a Winchester. Stubborn as they come. And he was stubbornly not going to give up, he thought decidedly. "S-sam… if… y-you ever… me-meet s-s-some 'Loslin'… c'n… y-you… tell 'im… 'M sorry… I'm… n-not… strong enough… c-can't… take…it. H've feelin'… b-been through… be-before." West said through rasping breaths.

"No! No… don't even… say that… don't even… THINK it. My brothers coming. He'll come. We both just gotta… not… give up…" the fifteen-year-old said determinedly.

But he had said that last time. He was remembering now. He had said that last time, and the time before… Would anyone ever come? Or would they live through this again, forgetting even more of themselves, until… "Th-they'll c-come… they'll come…" West's voice lost itself and turned into barely a whisper.

He'd just have to trust that. Dean would come, Dean always came.

And apparently, so did the creatures, as the door swung open then closed again after the two monsters stalked inside. "Break-break-break-break-break soul."

TIMEWARP~ Again, he had no idea how long it had been. The only sound he could hear was West gagging, the long, white tongue of his creature moved down his throat like a vine, its one, black, clawed hand keeping his head still.

Sam himself wasn't in any better a situation. Soon his hoarse screaming blocked out West's gagging. Blood trickled down his face from his left eye, which was now white and a foamy blue color, with a bloody hole from the creatures claw. "BREAK!" it yowled, the sound of clashing and clattering came after it as it swiped something off of a table and onto the floor.

"YOU WILL BREAK!" the two creatures hissed at the same time. He had long since forgotten his own name, and only recently was struggling to remember who the other teen was. But there was one name. Always one name, and he wouldn't let them take that one too.

"Dean," he started, than soon found himself almost as if chanting. He'd

remember it. He'd remember it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't written past this so i don't know when i can post the next chapt. May be tomorrow, may be next week... but anyway. Guest star/character in this chapter. **

Five days later, nothing had changed. Sam's condition hadn't changed since the one time he had woken up, and Dean hadn't left. John was out hunting something that was four hours out... so not too far, just in case... in case something happened to Sam and he had to come back.

Dean had gone over and over the words his little brother had told him. 'Break soul,' that was clear as day, and scary as h#ll. The other things, he couldn't understand. He'd anagramed them, written and read them backwards and forwards... then just tried guessing. He thought at one point, that 'slobser,' could have been 'lobster,' but what sense did that make? He didn't know. 'Wol,' could have been 'wool,' 'wall,' 'wolf,' or something else, and none of those made sense...

A moment later, Dean heard a slight rustling sound behind him. At first he thought it must have been one of the many doctors who usually came in and out...

"Dean." the voice was tired. He had tried, over and over again. They were trapped. They were trapped, and even if The Vessel was put in danger... they were supposed to get out. Those souls had to get out of that Realm. That Realm being The Ardyh's Realm.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Cas started then quickly moved on, "I can save your brother... with your help, of course."

Dean recoiled and turned, looking at the person who was standing only about four feet behind him. The person he had mistaken for a doctor, was in fact, not a doctor. He had a trenchcoat, not one of the white coats that doctors wore. "What the h#ll are you talking about. You don't know a d mn think about my brother." Dean hissed, backing up a bit and making sure to stay between his kid brother and this deranged 'angel.'

He didn't know who was crazy, trenchcoat guy, or himself for imagining trechcoat guy. "Just get the h#ll out, or explain what the h#ll you mean." Dean growled. He didn't think this person wanted to help, he wasn't even sure this 'person' was a person. He could be a shifter, or a demon... or any number of things... but an angel? Hardly. Still, Dean wondered how the guy had known his name.

Cas looked utterly confused at why he denied help and denied something that was right in front of him. "Your prayers are being answered, don't you want that?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he stared at Dean.

"Or do you want Sam Winchester to die?" he posed the question, eyes shifting to the teen on the hospital bed. He needed two people... only those who had the same blood as the ones in the Realm could go to the Realm without being infested. The same blood, family. Only family. Cas could put them there, though he himself couldn't get there.

Dean frowned. "Is that a threat?" he asked after the person asked if he wanted Sam to die. He stayed where he was. He didn't believe this. It was ridiculous. Impossible. Mosters were real. Shifters, werewolves, vamps, sure... even them... but angels? Dean didn't believe in 'em. He'd never seen any... and nothing good ever happened in his life, so why should he believe in 'good things.' The only good thing he'd ever had was lying in a hospital bed, and no one knew how to help him.

"How do you know who I am... how do you know Sam?" he asked, looking intently at the person, who identified himself as an angel. 'Yeah... right.' Dean thought sarcastically.

"My name's Castiel. I'm an angel. I'm Sam's only chance at living, I suggest you have a little faith now, before your brother dies. And he won't make it another time. He can't, as soon as the Ardyh's are finished this time..." he briefly paused. "They're breaking his soul. And as soon as they succeed, which they will, he dies, and some creature has his body to use as a 'puppet', I believe you humans would say."

Dean swallowed hard. He wanted to argue. He wanted to tell this guy that he was wrong, and that Sam would be okay. He looked back once at the 15-year-old and knew better. This guy, Castiel, was right. Dean didn't know how, and he didn't like it... but this person was right.

"Okay, Cas..." he began, hoping that his person, if he was a person, wouldn't mind being called Cas. "What do I have to do?" he asked. He had a lot of questions. If this Castiel was an angel, why couldn't he help Sam... why did he look so... human, and... and so many other things. Dean hoped that Sam would be okay... he had to be. He hoped that this 'Castiel' was telling the truth.

Whatever it was that had Sam, this guy knew... and maybe that should be good enough for Dean. He knew that. He had no better leads. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Now what? DO I have to say a freakin' chant?" he asked, looking around the room for a moment, then back at Cas.

"A chant... no, I don't believe so." Cas replied, squinting his eyes again as he tilted his head. "Your brother's soul is trapped in something called 'The Ardyh's Realm'. The reason you haven't found anything on them is because they're not from this planet. Another planet, called Atho.

Ardyhs torture souls within their realm after infecting a human's mind, and break them, playing a... game. I believe it has happened to Samuel twice before. They wake up in one setting or another, and soon are captured by the creature that had infected them personally. Then are tortured for, well, I don't know how long, before they die. And then they wake up at the start again, and each time it breaks their soul more, and they remember less and less of their lives and themselves.

Until finally, they break completely. Then the Ardyh's possess the empty body. I can put you in that realm: But you can't just go straight to Sam and get him out. You have to get to him, and then destroy it from the inside, and that will send every soul back to their bodies, including your brother's. Only trust whom you first see upon entering the Realm. It is their Realm, their place to twist and distort. Do you understand?"

Dean shook his head at this information. It was ridiculous. 'So are vampires and shape shifters, but you believe in that crap.' he told himself mentally. Was this guy right? He looked back at Sam once more. Yes. He had to trust Castiel... no one else had answers. Even if the answers were 'some realm that belongs to some other planet called Atho' that was good enough for Dean.

"Lemme get this straight... Sam's stuck in a soul trap, and they're..." he paused, then continued. "THey're tryig to break his soul. If they can do that... they can... posses him?" he asked. He mulled all this over in his mind. 'Okay, only trust the first person I see when I get to this 'realm'. Seems simple enough... first person... first person.' he repeated. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You have to... well. I am not sure of how you'll destroy the Realm, but I don't doubt your ability to destroy something." Cas said, a backhanded compliment. "I can put you under... Then you're on your own. Alright, well, not completely." he said, then put a hand on Dean's forehead, blue and white blinding light started to flood the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**8Poor John, don't like the man, but poor himXD *Gets back from the hunt, walks into hospital* Uh, Sir, your other son just kinda… went… into acoma… also. WHAAAAAAAAATTT AAhh… yeah. LOL.**

Dean groaned, rolling over and trying to get his bearings. "Freakin'..." he muttered as it all came back to him, and jumped up off of the ground. He was in some sort of tunnel, freshly soaked, and light came from… well, somewhere. It shone and glistened on the mucky water that covered the floor.

He'd been put in a coma by an 'angel', was supposed to find his little brother and then destroy some realm and send souls back to their bodies and kill some alien race of monsters and only trust the first person or thing he met.

Peachy. Just peachy. Running a hand down his face and opening his mouth slightly, he let out a quiet sigh before clenching his jaw. Looking for something to use as a weapon, he quietly kneeled in the water, fishing his hands around in the murky aqua.

At the same time, another person walked around the corner. He saw the young hunter, and paused, silently watching him for several moments, deciding if he was a threat or not, or if he knew what was happening; he didn't seem to.

"Did he send you, too?" he asked, looking at the hunter through ice blue eyes as he stepped out of the dark hall. He waited for the answer, or some reaction from this person.

Dean flinched and instantly jumped up, staring at the new-comer. The guy had short black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing mostly all black leather. Trust the first person you see, Cas had said... well, he was the first person, and 'Castiel' had better have been d mn right about trusting him.

"Yeah..." he said, still suspicious of whoever... or whatever. "Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you here. I'm supposed to trust you, work with you. But lemme tell you something, blue-eyes. My brothers been in a coma for three months, and then some dude shows up sayin' he's an 'angel', and there are 'aliens', and a few other things that on a bad day I would call bull. So, me, assuming he told you what's going on, if you get in my way, or in any way try to backstab me or hold me back from getting to my little brother- I'm gonna kill you."

The other person, who was about Dean's age, frowned slightly, but gave little thought to the words. 'Well, at least he's honest.' he thought as he heard Dean's rant.

"Then let me be equally as honest with you. I was told the same things as you were. I'm here for one reason only; to find MY brother. I don't care if you trust me; most people wouldn't; but if we're both here for the same reason, then there is little harm in working together; at least until we find our brothers. You stay out of my way, and I'll do the same. If you've got a problem with it, then pick a direction and go. Name's Loslin." he stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the cold, stone wall beside him.

Dean listened as 'Loslin' spoke, making a *not bad* face. "'Name's Dean... Dean Zeppelin, and I'm from a galaxy far, far away." he said, grinning broadly, the smile quickly vanished as the reference was lost on Loslin, and covered up his laughter with coughs.

He was trying not to think about what Sam would look like. About what they had done to him. He just wanted to get him back, destroy the Realm, and get it all over with. He just wanted his brother back... safe. And it wasn't just because of Johns 'watch out for Sammy' mantra. No, it wasn't being of duty or anything like that. He'd never trade his brother for anything. Not the perfect life, or anything else. If that's what it meant to have a perfect life, he didn't want it.

Loslin nodded, not understanding the 'galaxy far, far away' as being something to laugh at. "What galaxy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side; in essence, destroying Dean's humorous comment by his misunderstanding of it. He didn't wait for an answer, but began walking down the dark, dank, cold hallway. He still listened for Dean's reply, but began searching for his brother, West.

Loslin began wondering what they, whoever 'they' were, had done to West. What was happening to him? What had they done? Was he even still...? No, Loslin refused to think that West was dead. He would know; he didn't know HOW he would know; he just would.

Dean shrugged and followed in pursuit, catching up to the other man. He didn't want to think about what was happening to Sam. He just wanted to finish this. Find him, bring him back, destroy the Realm... that's all the wanted at this point.

"So, you said you have a brother?" he brought up the topic, looking both ways as they approached a crossroads.

Loslin nodded, though he wasn't certain that Dean would see the gesture in the dark. "Yes." he stated simply; sadly even. He sighed quietly and pushed back his feelings. They would help him find West. He had to focus, to listen... and that was just what he intended to do.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, nothing; just silence. That wasn't a good sign. He glanced back at Dean and stated, "Whatever lives here; it kills everything, and it isn't human." He knew those facts were true, he would have been able to sense/hear them if they were close. He had the Gift; so the silence and stillness of the place was ominous... it was almost as if there was no life here at all.

Dean suddenly stopped, whispering, "What the h#ll is that?" his voice hushed and quiet. There was a creature pacing in front of a large, heavy looking door, it had the face of a black wolf, its lips were pulled back into a permanent snarl it seemed. On its back were scales, like that of a... a lobster. A wolf. A lobster. Slobsser wol.

oslin backed up a bit, staying in the shadows. He'd heard of things like this, but never had seen one. He shook his head slowly and replied, "Atho creatures; mean, bloodthirsty killers. If they can get inside you, they'll most likely kill you." he replied quietly. They needed to get through the door, that much was clear.

Loslin looked at Dean and asked quietly, "Don't happen to have a gun with you?" he figured not, but it was worth asking. It was more preferable to several alternatives that he could think of.

"No, no gun." Dean said, shaking his head as he stared at the creature. "Any ideas?" he asked, looking around, left first, then right, then down, looking at the pipes... really, looking for any weapon. Anything he could use.

Loslin cocked his head slightly. "A few." he stated. He could do something; he didn't like to, but it wasn't as though they were out of options. If West was behind that door, it didn't matter what he did or didn't want to do; he'd do anything it took to get West back. "Have you ever heard of telekinetic abilities?" Loslin whispered, keeping the lobster wolf in view as he spoke.

"Telek-... Uh... yeah...?" Dean said, pausing and arching an eyebrow as he looked between the door and Loslin. "You saying you're like 'psychic wonder' or something?" he asked. But truthfully, if it would save Sam... there were things he would do for his family, well, pretty much nothing he wouldn't do for them.

"Telekinetic, huh?" he muttered. He'd already gotten help from an angel today, and now there was a telekinetic alien. Couldn't get much weirder than that, he decided.

"Well, take the spotlight."

Loslin gave Dean a slightly confused look as Dean said something about 'psychic wonder'. "Sure, if that's what you want to go with." Loslin mused. He turned toward the creature guarding the door, and focused on it. He extended one hand toward it. The creature turned, and was about to launch itself toward them, when it stopped. Loslin's blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the thing.

That THING, had his brother somewhere. That thing was trying to BREAK West. Not only that, but evidently, the creature had Dean's brother as well. Loslin slowly began crushing the thing from the inside. The lobster wolf would've shrieked in pain, but instead, it only opened it's tooth-filled mouth as blood rushed from its nose, eyes and mouth. The sound of its bones crushing was easily audible. The thing fell to the floor, gagging and writhing in pain, being crushed, and drowning in it's own blood at the same time.

"Burn in h3ll." Loslin hissed at the now-dead creature.

**So what do you think of Loslin and Weswt? And now there are TWo protective older brothers... oh boy, better watch out, slobs'ser wols **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: No matter how bad it seems, they're completely intact in RL! They'll be put back together soon! They're alright, this is not a deathfic! **

**GORE, Disclaimer: Only co-own Turn of the Tides, own nothing from SPN except this idea. Thank you ALL for the reviews, you're wonderful!**

Sam was on fire. Or it felt like it. He was pretty sure he was. It was so cold, everywhere, it burned. He had stopped his repeating. Stopped saying the name. All he remembered was pain. He'd forgotten it all. Everything was gone.

He was vaguely aware of the creature pulling its spiked tale out of his chest. His head lolled down, weakly coughing out blood, the sound was wet and gurgled. He had nothing left to live for because he knew nothing.

He was giving up.

He was breaking.

But no. He knew that there was something he was holding on for, even if he didn't know what. SOMETHING.

And that was enough.

Sam was pretty sure he was missing an arm, and his sight had never returned in that one eye. He was only wearing tattered, bloody jeans now. One rib was showing through a bloody hole in his side. His one good eye started blurring.

And whoever the h#ll the kid next to him was wasn't doing any better. His upper body was covered in acid burns and cuts, more like holes, he obviously couldn't hear anymore, and the rattling, wheezing sound of his breathing came from only one lung. His arms both looked broken from where they were chained above his head.

Sam lowered his head again, riding out a painful spasm and letting out a silent cry again.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Dean and Loslin moved forward, tugging the dead creature from the door. "D mn, wish I could do that." Dean muttered. Loslin just shook his head. "it's not all it's cracked up to be." Dean didn't know what to make of that, so he said nothing. The two stood in front of the door, pausing to look at each other.

Dean didn't know what Sam would look like. Castiel, or 'Cas' as he was calling him, had said that, no matter how bad he looked here... as long as his SOUL was intact, then he would be fine when he woke up, and Dean had to hold on to that. He had to believe that the 'angel' was telling the truth. He nodded once to Loslin, who nodded back in response.

Dean could see the expression of pain on Loslin's face, and whispered,"What?" Loslin looked at him, his blue eyes almost horrified. "They're in here... th... we need to hurry. They won't last much longer." At that, Dean sprung into action.

WIthout a second thought, Dean flung himself against the door, which, surprisingly enough bursts open. What he saw was enough to make him sick, and horrified. HE wanted to scream. There were two of the creatures, and just beyond them, Sam and some other kid about his age. Dean was almost certain that Sam was dead, and that horrified him. Were they too late? Sam only had one arm... 'if his soul is okay, I can get him out...' he had to believe that, because if he didn't... what he was seeing could break his heart. Sam's eyes were bloody, and one was unusable, that was clear. 'He'll be okay in real life... his SOUL is okay... has to be.. please pleasepleaseplease.'

His thoughts were interrupted as both of the creatures in the room started screaming, "HOWHAVEYOU COME!? KILL KILL INTRUDERS! KILL! KILL!" The closest one leapt at Dean. He dodged, and slammed the creatures head into the metal wall, again and again and again... over and over. The thing clawed at him, but he barely noticed. He vaguely heard a crushing, popping cracking gurgling sound from the other creature, and watched as it fell to the floor in a dead heap.

The next moment, the dead thing was thrown, presumably by alien power, and violently smacked against the other, living creature. It was pinned to the ground. Dean took the dead creatures sharp tail, and jammed it through the live ones skull, killing it instantly.

He rushed toward Sam, at the same moment as Loslin rushed toward the other kid, his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean choked out the word, his voice barley a whisper.

Sammy. That name sounded familiar, Sam thought. Weakly he tugged on the chains that held him up by his one, broken arm, raising his head and letting out a whine. Why did it sound so familiar? Whining again in frustration and agony, he frowned, feeling his eyes watering.

He stared at the blurry figure, gulping loudly as his battered body spasmed, seized, putting weight on his broken arm.

Loslin rushed forward, breathing in a sharp gasp at the sight of his brother, fifteen years old; broken, bruised, beaten, bloody and hanging from broken arms. "West? West... I'm so sorry..." he whispered, using the telekinetic ability to pull the chains from the roof. He caught West and lowered him to the floor. "C'mon... you're okay, you'll be okay..." he whispered.

Instantly, judging by West's thoughts, he knew that his brother couldn't hear him. Not like this anyway. 'West, I'm here. I'll get you out of this, I promise you West. You have to hold on, okay? Please, hear me...' he thought to his brother, knowing that this HAD to reach him.

West was barely breathing, and he was weak. He was burned and broken; hurt; tortured. Loslin hated what had happened to him. He blamed himself, and he blamed the creatures. They wouldn't get away with this. 'West... I WILL get you out of this...'

West knew who it was. Seven years, and then a three-month-straight tortured soul, he still knew who it was. He would always know who it was. Memories hit him like a brick wall as he was lowered to the floor.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat constricted and burned from the creatures acid. Letting out raw, monstrous-sounding sobs, he closed his mouth again. He could see his brother's mouth moving in words, but there was nothing, nothing except the voice in his head. Tears came from his half-closed, grey eyes. 'Loslin?' he thought desperately, trying to sit up, to move his arms, anything. His body wouldn't co-operate.

Loslin read West's thoughts; just the one single word; his name. 'I'm here, I promise you I'll get you out... you'll be okay, I promise.' he mentally repeated. The angel had told him as much, and right now, he was willing himself to believe that for all he was worth. 'Stay still, West.' he thought. He let West lay flat on the ground, and went about trying to do what he could for West's wounds. He knew better... it would do nothing... not here. THey had to destroy the realm; that would send them ALL back to where they should be, and West would be alright again.

"Dean..." Loslin whispered quietly. "We have to do what we came to do." Loslin whispered. "NO! There's no freakin' way in h*ll that I'm leaving Sam like this!" Dean's voice hissed back. "Dean... you know that we can't leave until we destroy it." Loslin spoke, but never looked away from West. He was trying to stop the blood that flowed so freely from his little brother. Seeing West like this was destroying him. He had to get his brother out of this... and if Dean would help, he'd do it alone. However, a moment later, Dean replied. "I know... I know... But I can't leave Sam alone like this." Loslin sighed, "THen you condemn them to agony." Dean spat a curse at Loslin, but he knew that he was correct. Sam and West were only in pain in THIS world; they needed to destroy this place.

'We're getting you out, West... Soon, just hang on a bit longer. You can do that. Trust me...'

West knew who it was. Seven years, and then a three-month-straight tortured soul, he still knew who it was. He would always know who it was. Memories hit him like a brick wall as he was lowered to the floor.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat constricted and burned from the creatures acid. Letting out raw, monstrous-sounding sobs, he closed his mouth again. He could see his brother's mouth moving in words, but there was nothing, nothing except the voice in his head. Tears came from his half-closed, grey eyes. 'Loslin?' he thought desperately, trying to sit up, to move his arms, anything. His body wouldn't co-operate.

Loslin read West's thoughts; just the one single word; his name. 'I'm here, I promise you I'll get you out... you'll be okay, I promise.' he mentally repeated. The angel had told him as much, and right now, he was willing himself to believe that for all he was worth. 'Stay still, West.' he thought. He let West lay flat on the ground, and went about trying to do what he could for West's wounds. He knew better... it would do nothing... not here. THey had to destroy the realm; that would send them ALL back to where they should be, and West would be alright again.

"Dean..." Loslin whispered quietly. "We have to do what we came to do." Loslin whispered. "NO! There's no freakin' way in h*ll that I'm leaving Sam like this!" Dean's voice hissed back. "Dean... you know that we can't leave until we destroy it." Loslin spoke, but never looked away from West. He was trying to stop the blood that flowed so freely from his little brother. Seeing West like this was destroying him. He had to get his brother out of this... and if Dean would help, he'd do it alone. However, a moment later, Dean replied. "I know... I know... But I can't leave Sam alone like this." Loslin sighed, "Then you condemn them to agony." Dean spat a curse at Loslin, but he knew that he was correct. Sam and West were only in pain in THIS world; they needed to destroy this place.

'We're getting you out, West... Soon, just hang on a bit longer. You can do that. Trust me...'

'Please don't leave.' West thought, even that was a whisper-bordering-on-a-whimper. He gasped in a breath, his whole self just hurt.

'please don't' he begged inside his own mind. 'Scared, hurts, confused,' he thought more to himself than Loslin. His mind felt numb, just like he wished the injuries would feel. Pain shot up from his arm as he tried to move, and the scream he let out was more of an inhuman howl.

Loslin cringed, his eyes filling with agony for his brother as West screamed in pain. 'Don't move West.' he thought, pushing him gently down, and keeping one hand gently on his brother's chest to keep him still. 'I have to get you out. I can make this all go away, I swear it will go away West. I won't be gone for longer than a few seconds, hold on... just hold on, can you do that?'

The angel said that, to destroy the realm, they had to destroy the creatures. They were what kept it going. If their bodies were destroyed, then the realm would be as well. He meant to destroy them. There were three that were keeping this realm steady, and though they were dead, they were still intact. Loslin didn't know if there were more; he hoped not.

"Loslin... " Dean's voice called him. "One minute... hold on." Loslin called back quietly. Wheezing and panting heavily with one lung, West nodded jerkily and tearfully. It was all he could do anyway. West breathed hard, trying to get in enough air as he let his head fall back to rest against the floor.

Loslin nodded, thinking, 'It's only going to be a little while. Then we'll be back home, I'll find you.' he thought.

Dean was kneeling beside Sam. He had since wrapped his jacket around his little brother, but, unfortunately, it was being soaked through with blood. "D mnit, D mnit... Sam... I'm so sorry... I should've... sh!t, I should've listened to you... I'm so sorry." he whispered, still trying desperately to keep Sam's bleeding under control; an impossible task. 'He'll be okay in real life, he will the angel promised that he'd be okay.' that's what Dean told himself... and he was starting to believe it; because he HAD to believe something, and believing that Sam would die, was OUT of the question.

Sam had started remembering again. Like his soul was being repaired already, in some ways, at least. "They... dead?" he asked breathlessly, staring up through bloody eyes, waiting, pleading, silently begging.

"D'n..." he groaned, pain shooting through him. He kept his eye focused on Dean, just focused on his face. Had to focus on his face. Couldn't loose it all again. Couldn't. With a sharp cry he seized lightly again, as it receded he was left with shudders and quakes.

Dean bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out a curse at everything. This realm, those things, his brother's pain. He hated it all. He wanted it to end, but he couldn't make himself get up, he couldn't make himself walk away from Sam... not when he was like this. "Sam, t'sokay, you're gonna be okay. Those sons of b1tches are dead... all of 'em. I'm gonna get you outta here Sammy, MK?' He wrapped his jacket tighter around Sam as he shook violently. "D Mnit..." Dean muttered weakly. They had to hurry, but he couldn't just walk away. "S'okay, Sam."

"I dn't wan' die here..." Sam said, once again fighting back tears that had pooled in his clawed eyes. The fifteen-year-old wilted against the floor, his good eye looked between the rib that was cracked and forced through his skin, and the fleshy 'once arm', and Dean.

Once again he focused on Dean's face like he had before, struggling to stifle the sob that built in his chest. He stared into green eyes. He could make it. Hold on just a little while longer, he could. Because he didn't want to die there, in that dungeon. But he didn't want to live with one arm and probably fully blind by the time they made it out of... wherever they were.

Dean shook his head, choking back a strangled sound. "You're NOT dying here Sam. You're gonna be okay, I PROMISE. Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but in a few minutes, you'll be back to normal, okay? It's crazy, but we've we've been through crazier sh!t... I'm not letting you die here... just hold on." he stated, looking over at Loslin.

"Loslin..." He got a blunt reply, "One minute... hold on."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. It was almost too much. Three months, his little brother had been through this for THREE, FREAKIN, MONTHS. He wanted this whole friggin' world to burn.

"'Kay..." Sam whispered hoarsely, blinking back tears and clacking his teeth together. Be okay in a few minutes? Back too normal? 'I'm not letting you die here... just hold on.' Sam nodded again, sniffing quietly as he tried to stay still.

Another shudder ran through his body, turning too violent jerking and lashing out. He slammed his head against the ground as it worked through him, teeth chattering together as he thrashed, back arching off the ground.

Dean was torn. He wanted to stay with Sam, but there was Loslin, pulling him away from his brother. "LEave me the h#ll ALONE!" Dean hissed, trying to stay with Sam. "NO! LISTEN D MNIT!" Loslin shouted for the first time since they met. "If you want to save your brother, like I want to save mine, THIS is the only way. We destroy those things, or they die!" Loslin hissed.

Finally, Dean was pulled from his confusion. He stood up, nodding rapidly and heading toward the dead things. "How do we do it?" he asked. "There has to be something..." Loslin muttered. "Burn them... we have to burn them... and every friggin' thing here." Dean stated. Loslin only nodded. "Okay, how?"

Dean looked around, there had to be something to burn this place with... there just had to be...


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!:D It was the best review I think any of my/VanillaJ1967's stories have ever gotten :D Yay! And yes, I love Evanescence :) So, here goes, burn baby burn!**

"Got it," Dean said and bolted forward towards one of the creatures, yanking one and dragging it away from the other, pulling its heavy body across the floor. "Loslin, look for broken electrical wires... Tell me ath pole or whatever had electricity." he muttered the last part as he pulled open the creatures mouth. He had seen some yelowish white substance leaking out of one of the creature's mouths, and seen what it had done to the ground. Practically burned a hole into it. Looking past large, yellowing teeth he saw the acid spit coming from the white, vein-y tongue. Grimacing, he looked back at Loslin, waiting.

Loslin nodded, and began looking for wires. He caught on quickly to what Dean wanted to do. The acid clearly burned in a way that most acid did not noramlly do. If they could find electrical wires, then they could burn the place to the ground.

Most of Atho didn't have electricy. MOST of it. Besides, this was anther realm altogether. He began searching the room, or rather, rooms. There had to be... wait, yes... there were. Wires stuck from the wall by an old outlet. Loslin moved toward them, calling Dean over at the same time. They had to work quickly.

That sentiment was only verified by the fact that West and Sam wouldn't last long in here, and was compounded by the sound of hissing voices coming closer. More of the creatures were coming.

Dean hauled the lifeless creature to the wires, pulling as fast as he could, pretending he couldn't hear Sam cry out, or the other kid letting out a raw, burned-throat noise. A former rage sparked inside of him and he crammed the things mouth against the wires, then pulled it back. Nothing. Giving the thing a rough shake, the tongue fell from its gaping mouth and onto the wires. A spark. It wasn't much, but it was something. He shifted the creature just slightly, and just as ten or twelve monsters raced around the corner, a flame burst from the wires.

Loslin moved back, staying between Dean and the monsters. The fire had to grow; and there was no way that these mosters were getting to Dean before this place burned. Loslin stared at the creatures; his eyes burned with rage as the fire spread slowly along the walls.

"KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM!" one of the creatures screamed out. Several of the beings looked angry, others looked afraid, all of them looked dangerous, at least to some extent. "EXTINGUISH!" another screamed, moving toward the fire and trying to bat it out. The thing started screaming all the more as it attempted to put out the fire, which was only growing at this point.

"Die you B STERDS!" Dean yelled, jumping back as suddenly fire exploded out in a loud roar as one of the wires blew up. The room was quickly engulfed by fire. The hot flames ate up along the walls and moved inward. The Lobster wolf things started screaming and howling as they caught on fire, like lighting an anthill on fire.

Dean ran back to his brother, half dragging half carrying his groaning sibling away from the fire, as far as he could get him away from it, that is. Protectively using himself as a shield he wrapped his arms under Sam's back and curled over the battered soul, putting himself between everything, and Sam.

Loslin moved back to West, batting away a creature that was running at his younger brother. The thing smashed against a wall, and quickly caught fire. Loslin reached West's side, and kneeled beside him. West was shimmering now; glowing blue light; dissapearing. Loslin looked down and realized that he too was shimmering with the same light, and fading from this world, to the one they lived in; Atho.

Sam pressed his face against Dean's shoulder, trying his hardest to focus on something else. The smell of gunpowder and... and, well, Dean. Then there was a faint blue glow. Blue, and maybe for the first time in he didn't know how long, he felt safe.

Then there was nothing. Darkness, and nothingness.

Dean nodded to Loslin, who disappeared a moment later. He and West were both gone.

Dean spared one last glance at his brother's tormenters. The black creatures were screaming and writhing in pain. 'Not enough... not enough for what they did to Sam.' he thought. He woud've gotten up and done more, but he wouldn't leave Sam.

Suddenly, he felt... for lack of a better way to put it, he just felt gone. There was a weightless feeling, and everything was black. It was like, knowing you exsist, but being unable to prove it. He panicked. Where was Sam? He couldn't find Sam; he couldn't feel Sam, he could see Sam, and he couldn't make a sound... couldn't call...

As suddenly as it began, it was over. He felt the chair beneath him, he felt the cold light of the hospital. Sam HAD to be here... he just had to.

Dean opened his eyes and gasped, feeling like he had been unable to breath in a century. He looked wildly around until his eyes landed on a familiar sight. Sam.

"C'mon Sammy, wake up... C'mon." he whispered, practically hauling himself to the bedside. Sam looked okay... ish. He had both arms, no acid burns, no open festering wounds, no strangle marks, eyes seemed okay... the only thing off was that he was paler than he used to be, and thinner, but he HAD to be okay.

Sam's head was spinning. Screaming, and bleeding, and begging, tormented daily, defeated by the Ardyh, just when he thought he'd hit the bottom. He'd die, again. Going under. Drowning. Falling forever. He had to break through. Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies, he didn't know what was real and what was not, confusing the thoughts in his head; he couldn't trust himself anymore.

Hogwarts.

Mordor.

Madrid.

Dean.

Gasping, he found himself in the same position as he had been in before: something stuck in his throat, not being able to breathe, forced to breathe, not being able to breathe, choking, gagging, 'Help me', no voice, 'Dean please' no voice.

Dean jolted into action, instantly hitting the call button for those nurses, who SHOULD have already been there by his standards.

"Hold on Sammy... hold on. I promised I'd get you out... Hang on for a sec... D Mnit Sammy, you scared the h#ll outta me, hold on one more minute... Ventilator." he ran all the words together, desperately trying to get Sam to understand and calm down. The nurses would be here soon. Sam would be okay. The angel, Castiel, had promised.

Dean jolted into action, instantly hitting the call button for those nurses, who SHOULD have already been there by his standards.

"Hold on Sammy... hold on. I promised I'd get you out... Hang on for a sec... D Mnit Sammy, you scared the h#ll outta me, hold on one more minute... Ventalator." he ran all the words together, desperately trying to get Sam to understand and calm down. The nurses would be here soon. Sam would be okay. The angel, Castiel, had promised.

Sam wasn't aware of much, not of coughing or lashing out at the nurses, just moving and clinging to Dean for dear life, his eyes stretched wide and staring at the ugly white wall across from himself as he kept his arms around Dean's waist, almost like a scared, feverish child. The doctors tried to pull him away, nurses trying to pry him away. The fifteen-year-old held on. Around the feeding tubes and the wires and the nurses and the everything.

Dean talked quietly to his little brother, desperately trying to calm him down so that the nurses and doctors could help him.

"It's alright Sammy, I promise you. Mk, I'm not leaving... you're okay, you're fine Sammy." 'Please be okay please be okay please be okay,' his thoughts begged. 'D mn those monsters. I hope they burn... wherever they're going, I hope they hurt worse than what they did... they DESERVE it.' he thought, looking into Sam's frightened eyes.

Limply, Sam was finally pushed back onto the bed, one weak, shaky, pale hand gripped Dean's jacket as he stared straight up at the roof, breath coming in rugged wheezing and coughing fits. It was over... it was finally over. Safe. Okay. Fine. Okay. Its okay.

With a soft sigh, he deflated into the hospital bed like a hole-filled balloon, his hand going lax and falling away back to the bed.

Doctors and Nurses swarmed around in the room, writing things down, administering things, pretty much instantly starting 'tests', blood tests, checking pupils, everything.

Dean stayed out of the way for the most part, letting the doctors do their thing; except for one moment when one of them attempted to make him leave.

"NO! No freakin' way. I promised him I'm not leaving, and I'm NOT. LEAVING." he hissed, staring the doctor in the eyes. The man had been about to protest, but the look in Dean's eyes had made him think better of it. They let the older brother remain, telling him only to keep quiet and out of the way, which he had already been doing.

Sam's moss green eyes searched for his brother's through the mass of doctor's, instantly meeting jade's.

Everything would be okay.

Everything was okay.

**There may or may not be a sequel someday (soon hopefully, if there is ;)) It would probably be semi plot-less and just about 'recovery'. Mental health is as important as physical. If there is, I want to make it an awareness fic for depression. Because its very real, and its very painful, and under-estimated. So, thank you all for reading this one, it has meant SO much to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tell me if you want a sequel! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The sequel is OUT! The first chapter, that is. Don't know if anyone wants me to continue it or not? If you wouldn't mind checking it out, that would be awesome! Anyways, that one is 'Let It Hurt' :D With the chained rose picture. **

**So review maybe? ~ Carly Rae me. **


End file.
